


A Smell That Taunts Me Still

by BluKrown



Series: Zoro/Sanji Omegaverse [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluKrown/pseuds/BluKrown
Summary: Zoro is haunted by a smell that follows him where ever he goes. The smell of a mate.





	A Smell That Taunts Me Still

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween Fanfiction Week 2017 Day 2 - A/B/O or Omegaverse

It stinked. Everything on the ship stank of it.

Of him.

Zoro tried to ignore the hint of the man lurking all around the boat, from the bow to the quarters, from the kitchen to the helm. It all left a lurking scent of him. 

Of Sanji.

Everyone on the ship knew Sanji was an omega. Chopper actually gave him prescribed medicine to take whenever his heat came. It did not seem to affect anyone else on the ship,  of course, that may be for the fact that nearly everyone else on that ship were betas, apart from Luffy and Robin. And yet, they seemed to feel no effects of Sanji.

So why did Zoro have to go up to the crow’s nest every one month to get away from the distracting smells that haunted the whole ship? Why did he have to pretend not to be affected by the odour and go along with his day even though just a whiff of Sanji in the heat made him wanting to go bolting to the kitchen?

It utterly infuriated him to no end. And what made it painfully worse, was that Sanji had the balls to not even realise it. Too busy flirting with Nami and Robin to even notice one of his aforementioned ‘undesirables’ was holed up on the other side of the ship to keep his head clear.

It had gotten so much worse after they had all broke apart for those two years. 

And although Zoro tried is hardest to act the same, give the same vicious and snide words on his ineptitude to even look at females, but the smell had worsened so much since they had last seen each other. Surely it was from being on the island full of drag queens or just like him, he grew just older, more mature.

It was not even a fact that the smell was repulsive, quite the opposite. The smell of was utterly infatuating. So much so, that Zoro would try anything in his armoury to not be delusional by the smell when he was forced to be with Sanji.

He would not allow his mind to accept the inevitable. Sanji’s scent, which affected him even when he was on appropriate medicine to subside it, made goosebumps to grow all over Zoro’s body, prickling at the hairs on his neck and forearms especially, causing an uncontrollable fever and fastening of his heart. He would not accepts all the signs that indicate the obvious. 

For one, Sanji was an idiot. A perverted cook. An ignorant and loud blondie who continued to mock all men on the ship. Zoro could not stand it one bit. How could he, that glorified chief be . . .

In any case, here Zoro was.

Cooped up in the crow’s nest, with only a blanket and his swords to keep him company as they sailed past a very cold patch of the Grand Line.

He wanted to get his jacket from the quarters, but he did not want to get a good breath of the smell that surely lurked around the deck.

Zoro sighed, trying to cuddle up further into a ball to keep himself warm, his breath misting as it left his lips, floating into the sky before disappearing into the cold air. He would train to keep his body warm, but it was too dark up in the crow's nest and Nami had told him off for the last time he did so, not realising they were just about to hit a squadron of marines.

Then he smelt it.

Sanji.

He sat up, leaning over the nest to look down to see a figure climbing up the ropes towards him.

Zoro let out a small groan, his nose wrinkling as he held back a shiver, that was most certainly not from the cold.

Sanji did not need long before he reached the top, lifting himself over the walls before landing gracefully into the nest itself, and plate balanced on his hand.

Zoro gave a rather disgruntled look, looking the bundled and warm man who stood before him before asking, “What are you doing up here?” He tried to control his breaths, breathing more through his mouth as the smell was so much stronger with being in the cramped crow’s nest.

Sanji snorted, dropping down the plate in his hands to rest at Zoro’s side. “That’s not the sort of attitude you should use to the chief who  _ graciously _ climbed all the way up here to serve your ungrateful ass some food.”

Zoro looked at the plate, where rice balls and two bread buns lay, ready to be eaten.

There was a grumble, and Zoro whipped his head away. Trying to pretend that his stomach had not just grumbled at the thought of eating some of Sanji’s delectable food.

Sanji smirked, leaning against the wall of the nest, maliciously amused how Zoro looked so pathetic.

Zoro let out another breath as if it pained him so much to do so, as he took two rice balls and began to devour the lot. It must have been hours since he last ate food.

There was a long silence, stiff with the rather antagonistic attitudes they both gave each other, and the fact Zoro tried to restrain himself from going closer to the blonde to engulf himself in the smell.

As soon as Zoro had licked his fingers clean of any last strays of crumbs or rice, Sanji had a cigarette in hand. Turning politely away to rest his arms on the nest’s edge to pull out his lighter.

Zoro helped himself up, making sure there was a good distance between him as he leaned on the edge as well. He could not help but look to the man beside him.

For just a moment, Zoro could see Sanji in full light. The glowing of the lighter’s fire shining onto his face. His eyes were down and focusing on lighting the cigarette and his lips were pursed as he held the butt in his mouth, a slight frown on his face.

As suddenly as the light came, it was gone, leaving the two men in darkness once more.

Zoro had made sure he was upwind from Sanji as the harsh wind would not manage to push the smell so much towards him. But soon, the pleasant and arousing smell was mixed with the smell of burning tobacco. And although Zoro was pleased that the stench had tame down, he did not much like the reciprocations of having to wrinkle his nose at the pungent smell of the cigarette.

That was another thing Zoro hated about the cook. He smoked, and yet his taste buds and nose was probably the most precious things to him apart from his hands. So why ruin them with the inhaling of the ghastly smoke?

Sanji motioned to rearrange the jacket, pulling out of the sleeves but suddenly there was a harsh wind, blowing the jacket out of his grip. The wind took the jacket on a journey, luckily landing, dry, on the deck of the ship.

Zoro snorted, motioning to climb down to get it, intending to take a second of fresh air. “Idiot, can’t even keep a goddamn jacket on.”

“Huh?! You moss head, piss off, I’ll get it myself.” Sanji tugged at Zoro’s clothed shoulder, intending to pull him away.

“No thanks, I need a sec to get a breath- to get a change of scenery.”

“Don’t mess with me, you green dumbass.”

“Oh! Are you gonna go for that then huh? Well, listen here, pervert.” Zoro came to pull the other by the collar, his anger getting the better of him as he pressed the other man against him, their faces nearly touching.

“Don’t go thinking you’ve got the upper hand her, muscle for brains, cos’ you’ve got something else coming.” Sanji spat, the cigarette wabbling on his lower lip as he miraculously kept it in his mouth.

“Oh yeah? Wanna go, huh?” Zoro smirked, gritting his teeth as his hand fumbled for his swords.

“Yeah, sure, and you know what’s gonna happen,” The cigarette smoke coming Sanji could have been overpowering if it weren’t for the strengthening of his scent. “I’m gonna kick your ass and then serve it-”

There was a sudden shake, the whole crow’s nest wobbling at their feet, causing the two to lose their balance. Falling together onto the floor of the nest.

A loud and angry voice could then be heard from below, easily recognisable as Nami, screaming to the nest, “You assholes! You better shut up, alright?! It’s one in the morning, so don’t go walking all of us up!”

There was then murmurs, a voice that must have been Chopper’s as he tried to calm the woman down and coaxed her to go back to bed, followed by the sound of a door closing.

“Goddamn it, that woman,” Zoro muttered, straining his eyes through the pain of his legs and forehead smacking the floor of the crow’s nest. “Why I oughta-”

He opened his eyes, to expect to see the floor of the ship, but rather, instead met the eyes of a rather fazed Sanji below him.

Sanji had tugged Zoro with him down, slamming onto the floor with Zoro on top of them.

Now, they lay there. Their eyes seeming to cautiously look the other over, not in contempt, but rather confusion. Zoro’s legs on either side of Sanji’s, with his arms bracing him up at the level on Sanji’s shoulders.

Sanji’s tie was half undone, releasing his collar to show off the hint of his collarbone, and the fair smooth skin of his neck and nape on full display. Zoro’s mind roved about, imagining how the blonde must look, with marks and bites covering him, indications he was another’s property. Surely, it would look wonderful.

And his lips. Fuck, his lips. They were thin yet smooth, surely so comforting to kiss if Zoro were to only lower himself partly until they met. Surely, he would know truth from when they connected. Surely, once he felt the repulsion or the acceptance of his movement, would tell him the truth. But yet he did not.

The smell was everywhere, engulfing Zoro in a smell that made a place in his chest ache and a warmth grow just below his stomach.

He could not help but grit his teeth, holding himself as his eyes roved over the man below him.

Sanji lay below him, and Zoro could see him so clearer from such a close distance. His hair was a slight mess, mussed from the freezing cold wind. His blue eyes seeming to glitter in the dark as they seemed to peruse Zoro as he did him. His pale skin contrasted with his neat tailored suit making his skin seem to glow along with his other fair features.

Zoro could smell the hint of cigarettes still, the only smell that Zoro was tempted to move away from. It did not overpower the smell, but it was off-putting. Like eating an apple after just eating chocolate. The taste was there, but a bitter aftertaste lurked ever still.

He wanted to ask it. He wanted to ask Sanji. The question that he had only just now realised he was burning to ask.

Zoro swallowed, feeling that his mouth was suddenly extremely dry.

“You . . .” He finally began, regretting it immediately as he had Sanji’s full attention. He could not just quit now, he couldn’t. He could not just go excusing himself from beginning a sentence and acting like he forgot it. He knew Sanji would not leave it by, just as Zoro would not either. He would rather not risk Nami coming out to shout at them for a ruckus. He had to find something else, something else to say- “You’re . . . my mate. Aren’t you?”

_ Fuck _

He said it. Zoro had said it. The question he had pondering and refusing to answer for himself since he had first met the cook. He had thought it was only a coincidence, after all, as they did not have a doctor on board at the time. So surely once they had someone trained in that field he would not have to think about it. But no. One of the most legitimate doctors ever was the one to join the crew, and to refute in all ways that the medicine he would give to Sanji would stop the arousing smell that continued to haunt Zoro in his every breathing moment. 

Sanji spoke, rather flabbergasted by the blunt comment. “What are you talking about? I don’t get-”

“I didn’t ask for your opinion. I’m asking. Are you my mate?” He could only commit now. No use pretending like Sanji may have misheard. Besides, he could not stop the pandora’s box that he had been holding himself from opening.

“Listen I-”

“I don’t give a shit. Just answer.” Zoro said bluntly, his eyes brows furrowed and his eyes rather glaringly annoyed. He could not lose this opportunity.

Sanji was silent. His Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed, his eyes averting from Zoro’s to look anywhere apart from him. The red hint on his skin from the cold had spread, covering over his cheeks and even reaching his ears.

Zoro was about to speak once again, but Sanji finally answered.

“I dunno. I . . . I don’t know. And it weirds me out.” His eyes then cautiously looked to Zoro a sincerely uncomfortable look growing on his face as he continued, “I mean . . . I know that . . . That there’s . . . There’s something.”

Zoro allowed himself to slowly exhale a breath he did not realise he was holding captive. Closing his eyes as he worked his jaw, trying to focus his thoughts. As he figured out what to say.

“You . . . You stink.” Sanji immediately glared at him, and Zoro felt Sanji’s leg move, about to lift up to kick him where the sun doesn’t shine, but he stopped at the green-headed man’s words. “I  _ mean _ , your scent is everywhere. It doesn’t matter whether you’re in heat or not, it just everywhere. And it . . . It messes with my head dammit.”

Sanji shuffled slightly below him, his eyes averting as he responded. “I can’t help it. I thought the medicine worked-”

“Bullshit it worked. You have no idea what happens when your horny ass is walking around the ship.” Zoro blurted, not much processing his words. “It fucks with my head, get’s me all weirded out.”

The blonde hesitantly looked to Zoro, his lips licking his dry lips as he cautiously asked, “What does it feel like?”

“Huh?”

“When . . . You mean weirded out . . . And fucks with your head . . . What do you mean by that?”

Zoro stiffened, regretting his words as he gritted his teeth. Feeling a blush burn on his skin as his eyes bore into Sanji’s.

“You . . . You know what I mean. With . . . With, you know . . .” Deliberately not wanting to answer the question honestly.

“No . . . I don’t know . . .” Sanji muttered, frowning up at the man before continuing, “How . . . How does it feel?”

Zoro felt himself gulp again, trying not to blurt out the explicit yet obvious things. He suddenly felt extremely conscious of where he lay, his body so close to Sanji’s. And perhaps it was all in his imagination, but he swore he could feel the comforting warmth emanating from him.

“I . . . It makes me . . . It makes me feel like doing things .  . . Things that-”

“Like what?”

For an instant, Zoro was going to shout at Sanji, telling him off for rudely interrupting him but then it caught up to him.

Was he . . . curious?

Zoro frowned, his mind whirling as he tried to understand what was _ truly _ going on here.

It was not just him who was sensing the tension between them, no, Sanji was as well.

The blonde’s eyes seem to glow almost completely telling that he wanted to know.

“It  . . . It makes me . . . Make me want to kiss you . . . And-And bite you . . . And do-” He stopped himself, it was too explicit to voice how he wanted to do rather dirty and erotic things to him.

“W-What if . . .” Sanji murmured, “What if . . . I told you I felt . . . The same? The same sorts of feelings, I mean.”

Zoro frowned, his eyes looking over Sanji as if to see if there was any trace of him joking, or lying, or mocking him in any sort of way. Yet he could see nothing. On the contrary, he saw caution, and worry and . . . Arousal. The red cheeks and ears were not him reacting to the cold no more, it was him visibly showing the embarrassment he felt.

“Then . . . I would think,” He felt his own arms lower, making him descend downwards slightly his face closing some of the distance from Sanji’s. “That . . . It answers my question.”

“Hmmm?” Sanji hummed, a small smiling curling his lips. “And what would you do then, huh?”

Zoro could feel a smirk curling his lip as he could feel Sanji’s rather unpaced breaths against his own skin. “Then . . . I would make you my mate then, of course.”

Sanji let out a small laugh, lifting his head until their noses were almost touching. “How would you do that, moss head?”

“If you’d let me, I’d do this,” He leaned, finally touching his lips to Sanji’s where he felt goosebumps spark up on his skin and making him shiver. Caressing over the blondes' in slow movements. But once he felt Sanji’s own mouth begin to dance with his, he pressed harder. Feeling the skin of his lips aching as he felt his lungs begin to deflate as he ran out of air. 

He did not need air. Not right now.

The warmth of Sanji’s arms going to wrap around the other’s neck to pull him in closer was what he needed. The slight tickle of Sanji’s goatee on his own chin was what he needed. The rather wanting press of Sanji’s own lips to his was what he needed.

He could only manage small intakes through his nose, releasing them when their lips separated only for milliseconds before rather harshly pushing back together.

Zoro’s tongue soon licked at the other’s lips, not needing time to think, Sanji opened up. His grin on holding tighter as Zoro’s tongue caressed his own.

But he pulled away. Gasping for air as he sat upon his knees, looking down the rather heaving blonde below him.

Zoro smirked, wiping away a line of drool that slid from his mouth. “I’d do other things, you know.”

Sanji’s own smirk grew as he responded, “Is that so? Care to demonstrate?”

Zoro could only snigger as he leaned back down, kissing the skin of his cheeks instead of his lips. Drawing a long line of pecks down to his jawline, then his throat. Trying to hold back a wide grin at the feel of the other shivering under him.

Just the sounds the other made were music to Zoro’s ears. The smells engulfing him in bliss. It was overwhelming.

Zoro could not help but lean, pressing his nose to the crook of Sanji’s neck, his hands fiddling with Sanji’s tie to further loosen it.

He could just stay here, like this, the occasional huff and puff from Sanji and the hands that occasionally twined with the hairs on Zoro’s head. But oh no, he was not done yet. He wanted more, more. So much more. But he had to think clearly and appropriately.

“You’re hard.” Sanji murmured into Zoro’s lips, pressing his hips upwards to press his own obvious arousal against the others. 

So much for being appropriate.

Zoro gave a half-guilty feeling a heat grow around his cheeks and neck. He felt hot even as if the freezing cold winter ocean was not even present. “What’d you expect?” His hands slowly roaming down the other man’s shirt front, down until he reached the belt that held up Sanji’s pants. His lips leisurely roaming over his neck, not leaving bite marks. But peppering the skin with small red marks.

Sanji could only huff, pressing his hips to Zoro’s touch rather desperate now to get any sort of touch down there. Swallowing once he heard the telltale sounds of his own belt being unbuckled and the button and zipper of his pants being undone.

He left Sanji hanging, however, to the pleasing sound of a whimper in the blonde’s throat. Going to undo his green coat to help his own erection out of his pants. Swallowing as he leaned back again to coax Sanji closer with kisses along his collarbone.

Sanji was wet and hard, an easy lubricant for Zoro as his hand 

“Put it in . . .” Sanji murmured.

Zoro, although wanting so desperately to continue, stopped. Resting on his elbows to look at the omega below him. “No, not gonna happen.”

Sanji’s spirally eyebrow furrowed, a look of anger growing on his face as he sat up with him, not much bothering to fix his appearance. “Why not, were mates aren’t we?” Zoro could hear the slight hurt in the man’s voice, and Zoro felt another odd twinge in his chest as he lowers seemed to try to coax him to get back to it.

But Zoro shook his head. Clenching his jaw as he cautiously spoke. “I . . . I want to do it too. Really, I do . . . But . . . We can’t just . . . Just risk getting you knocked up, y’know? I . . . I’d rather not have that happen.”

Sanji gave a rather disapproving look. “Then what are we supposed to do then?”

Almost instantly, Zoro replied, a feeling of determination gripping his mind. “Next time we get on land, I’m going to find . . . Find supplies, y’know . . . Stop you getting into trouble . . .”

Sanji slowly nodded, seeming to agree with the plan, but he seemed to have something else on his mind, his eyes darting over the alpha in front of him before saying, “Then what are we going to do about this?” He then gestured to them, meaning the instant they were in.

Both with the cocks up and still hard, miraculously, and although they had stopped any sort of erotica, they were still touching. Sanji’s hands still at Zoro’s neck, and Zoro’s own loosely holding at Sanji’s hips.

“What do you want to do then?” Zoro asked, his brow furrowing as he looked around him, understanding they must look utterly strange in the conditions they were in.

“We . . . We could still continue . . .” Sanji muttered, bringing Zoro’s eyes back on him. “But . . . I don’t see a good way of taking care of things.”

Zoro thought, his eyes moving down Sanji’s body to lock onto his hard-on. Inhaling a large breath as if to focus, but rather felt slightly dizzy from Sanji’s pheromones wafting around him. “I’ll figure something out.”

Sanji’s could not help but give the man a dubious look. “And how are you going to do that?”

Zoro, rather displeased by the half-mocking tone the other said, retorted. “Just stay put.”

With that, Zoro pressed a short kiss to his lips and although Sanji tried to elongate it, Zoro had already departed. Kissing his cheeks and back down his neck to treat the bottom with one more hickey high on his neck near his ear.

His hands began getting to work, snaking back down to Sanji’s crotch where the calloused fingertips slowly touched the length, his palm soon following to hold the other’s cock in a soft grip, slowly moving his hand up and down the length with clear enjoyment of the receiver.

Sanji’s hands tugged at Zoro’s hair, urging him to lift his head up. He obeyed, Sanji swooping in to press his lips to Zoro’s just as the green-haired man put his hand around both his own and Sanji’s lengths.

Zoro could hear the harsh breaths 

“D-Dammit, you moss head.” Sanji groans, one hand going to hold onto the man’s wrist. “I-I don’t want to cum like this . . . Not-”

“I promise.” Zoro cut the blonde off, his thumb pressing on the slit of Sanji’s tip. “Just be patient, it’ll be the first thing I do.”

Sanji let out what sounded like a snort, obviously feeling doubt for Zoro’s dedication.

“B-But what will you do until then?”

Zoro clenched his jaw, he was so close.

“I’m trying not to fuck you right now, dammit.” He then swore into the other’s mouth. “It’s so hard not to.”

“Then just do it,” Sanji said coaxingly, lifting up his hips. “Do it then.”

Zoro gave an angry look, his breaths completely out of pace and heaving. Oh, he so wanted to. He could almost imagine the tight restricting feeling of Sanji around him. How he would be squeeze as the mate climaxed. He wanted it so bad, but he still had one last bit of control.

“J-Just think about it then, you perv,” Zoro muttered, trying to kiss the blonde but only managing to kiss his upper lip. “What would I do to you, huh?”

Sanji bit his lip, his hips swaying as he was nearing the edge. “The obvious.”

“I don’t know what’s obvious. I’m a dumbass aren’t I?” Zoro gave Sanji’s length a soft squeeze, making the boy whimper pathetically.

“Y-You’d put it in . . .” Sanji mumbled, Zoro encouraging with a low hum in his throat. Urging him to continue talking. “Right in . . . And . . . ah-and . . . You’d fuck me . . . Right in the-” He was cut off as he groaned, feeling Zoro’s hands squeeze once again.

“Would I cum inside you?” Zoro asked, a smirk growing.

“Y-Yes. . . Y-You would and ah-” Sanji’s body spasmed, squirming under Zoro as he was peaking. “F-Fuck . . .”

Zoro’s smirk grew even further, his eyes crinkling as he was on the edge.

“Come on then, come for me.” Zoro whispers, his voice rough as he pressed his lips onto a spot on Sanji’s neck, straining from biting down on the soft and smooth skin.

Sanji suddenly stiffened, a drawn-out moan rumbling in his throat, vibrating against Zoro’s lips as Zoro felt his hand get covered in a substance.

Just at the pure thought, the clean and utter thought of Sanji cumming was the thing that tipped Zoro of the edge, muffling his own outburst into the skin of the other’s neck as he felt a shiver coursed through his body as all the sensations, all of the places where they touched, all of Sanji’s smells, all of the tastes on his tongue, all of the moans in his ear, all of the views as Sanji climaxed below him. It was overwhelming.

He felt his own cum spurted into his hand, mixing with the Sanji’s in his hand and on the blonde’s stomach.

Zoro let out a small moan, rolling onto his back beside the man who was still shivering.

His eyes drifted over Sanji, watching as the man slowly recovered from climaxing, his forehead sweaty and his hair a mess. Zoro felt his eyes move further down to smirk at the state of Sanji’s neck, how all the marks must look in the morning was a sigh Zoro would probably be the only one to see. The red marks would turn into bruises and were like spots all over Sanji’s neck and upper chest.

He knew Sanji would hunt him down in the morning and give him a hard time for not just biting him and getting everything over and done with.

Zoro was not sure what tomorrow would bring, and as he scoured over the blonde’s face he could not think of how he would treat the other when the day came. Would they pretend it never happened? Or would it all be a secret, as they would rendezvous in a quiet space to redo the events that had unfolded just before?

Zoro was not sure. But in any case, he would enjoy this moment. Because at least now, he knew Sanji was his. His mate.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The two slowly fell asleep, the small blanket Zoro had used before Sanji had arrived draped over them, not much help, but still giving them some much-needed warmth.

The winds were warming up, the cold patch of the Grand Line now behind them, the weather feeling more like spring as the sun rose over the horizon.

It would not be until another shake of the crow’s nest until Sanji would wake up, angrily told off by Nami for sleeping in.

Sanji would leave the hard sleeping Zoro behind, making sure the blanket was still wrapped around him, before leaving the lookout point behind.

Zoro would wake up and get down for breakfast at nearly noon, only to have a fight with Sanji about how he should at least try to eat at the right times of the day and not to skip meals.

Nami yelled at both for fighting and although they gave each other death wishing stairs, there was something hidden behind those eyes.

Was it, perhaps, love?

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna do more A/B/O One Piece, I feel like it suits the many character format. I wanna do something with other characters, so if anyone is interested, please tell me what ships I should write!
> 
> If you want to submit a request, you can contact me on tumblr or twitter @BluKrown


End file.
